Sunsets on Battlefields
by DearSweetPapercut
Summary: One-shot set during the "House of Hoarders". Greg wants to know why Sara is taking Nick's views so personally.


Set during the "House of Hoarders"

Greg wants to know why Sara is taking Nick's views so personally.

This is just my interpretation of how their conversation would have gone.

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

**Sunsets on Battlefields **

The day light seemed out of place to Sara's eyes as she'd spent so much time inside the house. Feeling the frustration growing with every step she took into the heat she slung her camera over her shoulder heading towards her Denali.

"Hey Sara...wait!" A familiar voice called from behind her. She rolled her eyes and kept walking knowing that pretending not to hear would not work as she was only a few yards away from him. Before she had a chance to react Greg Sander's fingers had encircled her arm to stop her.

"Sara..." He said breathless.

"What Greg?" She snapped attempting to yank her arm away from his grip, but he refused to let go.

"Are you okay?" he asked his hazel squinting against the light. "It's just you seem to be taking what Nick says personally..."

"I'm fine." Sara attempted to pull away again but still Greg hadn't given up.

"Talk to me..." he said softly letting go of her, finally reminding her of how close they had been before she'd left. She recalled how she had been able to tell Greg anything she was feeling and attempted to figure out at what point in time that had changed. He had been one of the first people in Vegas she'd felt she could open up to, be vulnerable with. He hadn't thought her ideas were crazy, he'd simply held her close to protect her from herself.

"It's just..." she paused, talking slowly having forgotten how hard it was to be this exposed in front of another person. "I know what going through something traumatic can do... you act in ways you never would normally...it can trigger all sorts of things in a person..."

He nodded sympathetically watching her with nothing but concern. Sara took a deep breath, running her tongue over her lower lip to moisten it and looked up at Greg with all of the honesty she could muster.

"It's just not fair..." She said plain and simply.

"I know." Greg responded tenderly. "But hey if you want to talk then...give me a shout."

Sara beamed at him in a way that he'd missed, her arms wrapping around him for an embrace, without giving it a second thought his arms went up and around her waist.

Their hold on each other seemed to be too tight.

Their hug seemed to last too long.

But neither one of them seemed to care in that moment.

**Later that Day **

"_You just need to breathe...and walk..away..."_

Sara stormed out of the layout room feeling as if she couldn't breathe anymore, she didn't understand why Nick seemed to be so insensitive to what the woman had been through. As she stepped into the locker room she found herself running into something, or rather someone.

"It's going to be okay..." Greg wrapped his arms around her muttering into her hair. He gently rubbed her back bringing her even closer to him.

"What's wrong?" He asked her in a whisper.

"It's...nothing..." She responded, her lips brushing his neck as she spoke. Greg couldn't help it a shiver swam through him as her words vibrated against his throat.

"You're a bad liar Ms Sidle." Greg said attempting to be casual, attempting to ignore the fact their bodies were pressed up against each other.

"And you know me too well Mr Sanders." She laughed not moving a muscle, enjoying the feeling of his arms around her. It had been so long since she'd been held like that. One of Greg's hands travelled up her back into her hair as he surrounded her.

"I just want to make it better..." He muttered to her.

"You are Greg, you really are. You have no idea how much I need you. I would have been going insane by now without you." As she spoke her voice muffled slightly, he could feel a tear dampen his skin.

"I think you are insane." He said jokingly while her words sunk in. 

"Hey...stop being mean..." Sara hit his chest pulling back she laughed through the tears. He smiled at her moving a strand of hair out of her face and wiping away a tear, the warmth of his fingertips settling on her skin.

Their eyes met for a split second and it was as if they had forgotten who they were. Greg's hands cupped Sara's face and they remained still for a moment attempting to register what they were doing.

Greg placed his lips nervously on hers, starting the kiss gently not wanting to push too far. Sara wrapped her arms around him sending her balance completely off her back collided with a locker, Greg crashing onto her. Their kiss deepened with what they could only describe as passion and hunger to be closer to each other.

"I _really_ need you." Sara whispered with a smile after Greg had pulled away. Greg reciprocated planting a gentle kiss on her cheek.

Again their eyes met and it was as if they had both managed to push each other's hurt aside by sharing one simple, bitter-sweet moment.

**The End **


End file.
